


Hold my hand (and never let it go)

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: They look odd together, or so people say. But when Dahyun takes Nayeon's hand in hers and interlaces their fingers, they know they're made for each other.





	Hold my hand (and never let it go)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a gif of Dahyun holding Nayeon's hand at mama.   
> unbeta'd and finished at four a.m., so sorry for any mistakes.

1.

 

“Unnie, I know this is a hard time for you but this was your idea…” Dahyun says tentatively, not wanting to further stress Nayeon who is currently going through a _lot._

“You know my ideas are never good, Dahyun! Why did you let me do this?” Nayeon asks as she holds one hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath as she leans against the wall covered in fake spider webs.

It’s October, and Nayeon deemed they were too old to go trick or treating; Dahyun was already twelve and Nayeon had turned thirteen not long ago. When she suggested they should visit the local haunted house some kids from college held every year, Dahyun agreed to go with her, after all, she had never been good at saying no to anything her unnie asked for; but looking at their current state, maybe Dahyun should have known it would end like this.

With both of them hiding in one of the corridors after the first scare.

“It wasn't even that bad, Nayeonnie…”

“He had an electric saw, Dahyun, it _was_ that bad.”

“We can still leave if that's what you want.” Dahyun shrugs, hoping Nayeon would say yes. It's not that she’s scared, Dahyun is used to watching horror movies with her older brother, it's just that she was actually excited about going trick or treating with Nayeon this year. She had even planned the costumes, which were still in her room waiting to be worn.

“No way, I spent half of my allowance in this thing,” Nayeon stands up straight, trying to convince herself she's not scared. “You know what, I just had my guard down. Next time won't be as bad, let's keep moving.”

Nayeon has her fists closed as she walks towards the end of the hallway, and she stops there to look back at Dahyun.

“You're not coming?” Her voice shakes a little, her brave façade starting to waver. Dahyun just smiles at joins Nayeon by the jamb of the old door, and they walk together to the next room.

At first, it seemed like nothing was waiting for them, but then a girl covered in blood jumps from behind the couch and more blood starts coming out of her mouth.

Nayeon's shrill was probably heard all the way to their houses, but Dahyun is prepared for the jump scares so takes Nayeon’s hand and leads them to the next room. It’s quiet and apparently empty.

When Dahyun tries to let go of Nayeon's hand, the girl's grip only tightens and she shuffles to hold Dahyun's hand with both of hers.

“Please don't leave me alone…” Nayeon sounds so scared and fragile that it breaks Dahyun's heart. How could she _ever_ leave her unnie alone?

“Listen unnie, how about we get out of here and go trick or treating instead? I know you spent a lot of money but you're gonna end up peeing your pants if we keep going,” Dahyun tries to reason, and it seems like Nayeon considers it. “I have some stuff we can wear at home and I know you love those chocolate covered peanuts the Parks give us.”

Nayeon nods, Dahyun's words finally getting through her thick skull. “Yeah, you're right Dahyunnie.” She _sniffs,_ at it has to be one of the cutest things Dahyun has ever seen.

“Come on, I promise it will be fun.”

They hold hands as they make their way back, and even when they're in the street full of teenagers waiting to go in, they don't let go.

Back at Dahyun's house, her mom is surprised to see them back so early, especially since Nayeon had begged her to let Dahyun go to the haunted house. The woman throws Dahyun a questioning stare when Nayeon is going up the stairs, and Dahyun just shrugs.

“We're gonna go trick or treat instead.”

“Alright darling, be careful.”

 

Nayeon can't quite believe she's walking down the street with some kind of Dragon Ball Z costume, matching with Dahyun _._ How she let herself be talked into it, she has no idea, but Dahyun is oozing happiness and she hasn’t stopped smiling since they put the costumes on, so Nayeon figures it’s worth it.

Dahyun is giggling and jumping happily as she tries to take the wrapping off a lollipop. Nayeon holds her small skull basket full of candy in her left hand and takes Dahyun's own with her right one.

Dahyun lets her, even interlaces their fingers as she smiles with the lollipop in her mouth.

“Are you having fun, unnie?” Dahyun asks without halting her skipping steps.

“I am, Dahyunnie. You were right. Thank you.”

They continue walking down the street, and even if Nayeon feels embarrassed when a bunch of her classmates walks past them, she doesn't let go of Dahyun's hand.

 

“Oh, and Dahyunnie? Please don't tell Jeong I was so scared.”

“My lips are sealed, unnie.”

 

 

 

2.

 

Dahyun's shoes squeak as she runs through the school hallways, holding onto the walls to turn the corners more easily.

It was the last week of school and only the kids that had to retake some tests attended.

Which is why Dahyun is almost slipping in the freshly waxed floors as she makes her way from the gym to the math classroom.

 Dahyun _just_ finished taking her exam and she’s pretty sure her legs will never feel normal again, not after running for forty minutes and jumping over cones until the teacher grew bored. In her fifteen years of life, Dahyun can count with the fingers of one hand how many times she did any physical activity willingly.

This is one of them; she's sprinting down the hallway with a speed she didn’t know she possessed because Nayeon is probably done with her math exam, and Dahyun wants- no, _needs_ to be there when she gets out. Both of their exams were at the same time, but Nayeon’s is supposed to last a bit longer, so Dahyun ignores the stabbing sensation in her side as she approaches the classroom.

Just as she stands in front of the door, resting her hands on her knees as she tries to keep her heart from slipping out of her throat, the door opens and Nayeon walks out clutching her pencil case in her hands.

“Na- Nayeonnie… how- how did- oh my god,” Dahyun chuckles breathlessly and decides to slide down a wall until she’s sitting with her legs stretched out, the cool floor helping her aching legs. “I'm dying. How did it go?” She manages to get the words out, and Nayeon smiles nervously as she sits down next to Dahyun.

“It went.”

Dahyun nods, knowing better than to pressure Nayeon in such a moment. She's still trying to catch her breath when Nayeon intertwines their arms and rests her head on Dahyun's shoulder.

“Unnie, I'm all sweaty,” Dahyun complains, ashamed of Nayeon being so close when she can feel her shirt sticking in the most uncomfortable places.

“How did your exam go?” Nayeon asks ignoring Dahyun and snuggling closer.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I was ten seconds away from spitting out my liver, and my arms feel like wet paper, but I passed, so…”

“Idiot,” Nayeon snickers, knocking their feet together on top of the tiles. “That's what you get for not attending.”

“You know I'm not good at sports…”

“Dahyun, you went to the first class and never showed up again!” Nayeon's laugh is loud and boisterous, and Dahyun has to shush her before the professor scolds them. Dahyun rolls her eyes halfheartedly and lets Nayeon tease her, knowing it's her way of coping as she waits for her results.

Still, even through Nayeon's big bunny-teeth smile, Dahyun can feel the girl's tension. She takes the hand that had been resting on her thigh and interlaces their fingers, playing with the silver ring on Nayeon's hand.

After years of being friends, Dahyun had learned that sometimes the best way to calm Nayeon down was by simply holding her hand. With Dahyun rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand, Nayeon starts to feel better.

“Im.” The teacher calls from the classroom, and suddenly Nayeon is as tense as she was when she entered the room in the first place. Both girls stand up, still holding hands, but Dahyun isn't allowed to go in with Nayeon.

With her free hand, Dahyun tucks a strand of hair that had fallen over Nayeon’s eyes behind her ear and lets her thumb ghost over her friend's soft cheeks.

“I'm sure you did great. Or well enough, but I'm sure you passed.”

“Im, don't make me call you again…” The teacher interrupts Dahyun, and Nayeon nods at him. She leans a bit towards Dahyun's touch before she gulps and enters the classroom.

Dahyun knows how much Nayeon worked to pass this exam. They studied together for weeks, Dahyun's mom even helped Nayeon as well every time she saw the girl struggling in her living room. She can't help but tap her foot against the tiles, anxious about knowing Nayeon's result.

All Dahyun can hear is mumbles; but then the door opens and Nayeon comes out with her lips pursed, holding her exam in her hand.

“So?”

Nayeon lifts her paper, a bright 70/100 on the top. The corners of Nayeon's mouth turn upwards and she squeals excitedly before jumping into Dahyun's arms.

“Congrats, unnie!” Dahyun tries to spin Nayeon around, but her arms give out and they end up tripping over their own feet. Nayeon holds Dahyun so that they don't fall and they both laugh loudly.

“Thank you so much, Dahyunnie. I wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for you.”

Dahyun clicks her tongue and tries to push Nayeon away because she's not kidding when she says she feels gross, but Nayeon doesn't seem to mind at all.

“It's all on you, unnie, the effort was all yours,” Nayeon can't stop giggling, and her smile is so wide her eyes turn to thin lines.

Nayeon has never felt so accomplished, and the glint in her eyes is one Dahyun absolutely loves. Nayeon insists she has to walk Dahyun home, and the younger girl agrees without putting much resistance.

The day is warm but the sun is already starting to set, and the breeze helps Dahyun cool out a bit. Nayeon keeps eyeing her as they walk side by side, and Dahyun reaches out to hold her hand because she knows that's what Nayeon want. They swing their interlaced hands and kick a little pebble back and forth.

“You look really cute, you know?” Nayeon comments coyly.

“I think the exam fried your brain… more than it already was. I'm a mess, unnie.”

“But your ruffled hair looks cute! And your cheeks are a bit flushed, you're the cutest!” Nayeon coos, making Dahyun feel the tip of her ears getting warm. “Besides, those shorts look great on you.”

Dahyun looks down at her oversized shorts that have the crest of a football club she doesn't know sewed on one leg. It used to be her brother's, but it was so comfortable that Dahyun stole it.

“You're just saying that…”

“Well, aren't you gonna tell me _I_ look cute as well?” Nayeon teases.

“You're always pretty, unnie,” Dahyun says softly, and she means it. Every day Nayeon shows up at school with her hair perfectly combed and her uniform neat, skirt well ironed and sweater looking brand new. Dahyun is messier, hair almost always in a ponytail with strands falling over her face, shirt never tucked inside her skirt and she often forgoes the school shoes in order of wearing vans.

They look odd together, they have been told many times. But they don't feel like it, they feel like they fit perfectly with each other. Dahyun knows they do, by the way their fingers easily slot together whenever Nayeon reaches out to hold her hand.

“Do you want to come inside?” Dahyun asks once they're almost at her house, and Nayeon nods excitedly.

“Is your mom home? I really want to thank her.”

 

Dahyun's mom is watching TV in the living room when the girls walk in, and Nayeon holds her test up proudly to show the woman.

“Oh, sweetie! That's amazing! Congratulations darling.” The woman stands up to hug Nayeon, and then she goes to kiss her own daughter.

“Hang on, I'm gross and I really need to go shower,” Dahyun whines when her mom grabs her face anyway and kisses her cheek, embarrassing her in front of Nayeon. “Mom…”

“How did your exam go?”

“I barely passed, but I did and that's what matters. Now, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be back, unnie.” Dahyun excuses herself and runs upstairs to the bathroom. Nayeon is so used to being in Dahyun’s house that she always feels at home, and she sits down with Dahyun's mom to talk until the girl is done.

 

When Dahyun gets out of the shower, Nayeon is lying on her bed munching on some Pringles.

“I'm glad you're comfortable.” Dahyun teases with a smile; Nayeon has slept so many times in her room, Dahyun would feel bad if Nayeon wasn't actually comfortable.

“I see you got a new plushie, it's really cute,” Nayeon says holding the small penguin. Dahyun blushes slightly and averts her eyes, but Nayeon already knows there's something going on. “Kim Dahyun… did someone gift this to you?” Nayeon smirks and Dahyun turns around to hide her panicked expression.

“No…”

“Don't lie to me.”

“Yes…” Dahyun sighs and turns around, dreading Nayeon's teasing stare. “You know your classmate, Myoui Mina?” Nayeon opens her eyes widely, clearly not expecting to hear the girl’s name. “Well, she gave it to me like a week ago and asked me out…”

“And what did you say?” Nayeon asks expectantly.

“I said my mom didn't let me…” Dahyun facepalms, knowing it is the lamest excuse ever given.

“You idiot, do you not like her?” Nayeon is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the toy between her hands. Dahyun stares at Nayeon while she has her eyes on the penguin, and quickly looks at the ceiling when Nayeon lifts her gaze.

“I um, she's really pretty but I don’t know… I've never dated anyone…”

“It's just one date, Dahyunnie.”

“You've dated before, right unnie?” Nayeon is taken a little aback by the question, and for the first time in a while she has a hard time reading Dahyun's expression.

“Yeah, some girls from my neighborhood, but never anything serious.”

“Do you really think I should go out with Mina?” Dahyun is biting her lip nervously, feeling more confused than ever.

“She's a nice girl, I don’t see why not.”

 

 

 

 

It’s been fifteen minutes and Nayeon _still_ can’t find the damn earring that fell somewhere on the floor. She’s starting to get anxious because she’s was almost ready and her date will be there soon and prom dresses are definitely _not_ made for crouching down. Nayeon feels _desperate_ because she’s stressed enough as it is.

“Uh, Nayeonnie?” Dahyun asks from the threshold, looking at her friend amusedly.

“I lost my stupid earring.” Nayeon mumbles on the verge of tears, not surprised at all that the girl showed up in her room.

“This one?” Dahyun crouches down and picks up a shiny blue earring from the floor next to the bed.

“God!” Nayeon stands up with difficulty, taking deep breathes to keep herself from _fucking losing it._ “How come you always manage to save my day, Dahyun? Every single time.”

“Just doing my job,” Dahyun shrugs nonchalantly, hands in her jean pockets as she rests against the jamb. She’s quiet for a while, staring at Nayeon as the girl retouches her make up. Nayeon can see her through the mirror, and Dahyun looks awfully pensive. “You look stunning- as always,” Dahyun adds before Nayeon can tease her.

“Thank you… do you think she’ll like it?” Nayeon smothers her hands down her dress, looking at herself in the mirror with a worried expression.

“She’ll swoon.” Dahyun smiles softly, but her quiet demeanor is bothering Nayeon. It’s unusual for the girl to act this way, and it’s putting Nayeon off. Dahyun should be cracking jokes and dissipating Nayeon’s tension, not looking broody and staring at her like _that._

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come? I have a dress that would fit you perfectly.” Nayeon turns around and fidgets with the hair tie around her wrist.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be busy the whole night and I don’t feel like being alone or running into Mina.” Dahyun chuckles humorlessly, and Nayeon reaches out to place a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She rubs her thumb over the fabric of Dahyun’s shirt and she can feel Dahyun flinch slightly.

Nayeon doesn’t want to say that it breaks her heart, but it kinda does.

“I thought everything was fine with you two?”

“I mean, we ended things on a good note, yes; we both agreed it wasn’t working, but that doesn’t make running into your ex any less awkward.” Dahyun crosses her arms over her chest, a gesture Nayeon knows too well.

She hugs Dahyun, and luckily she hugs Nayeon back. Nayeon can feel Dahyun starting to unwind, and she’s glad she still has that power over the girl after so many years. When they pull apart, Dahyun clears her throat and smiles softly, putting her hands in her pockets again.

“I was only passing by to see you off, tell you not to be nervous because I know you will be overthinking everything… Sana should be here soon and I know you don’t want to keep her waiting.”

Nayeon is a bit taken aback by Dahyun’s words. Was she that easy to read, or did Dahyun know her that well? (Definitely the second option.)

The thought of Dahyun being the sweetest girl in the world crosses Nayeon’s mind. If she thinks about it (not that she does, ever) Dahyun is very mature for a seventeen-year-old, much more than Nayeon herself even if she’s the older one; she’s thoughtful, attentive, caring, and her hugs are the safest place in the world. She wonders how the hell did Mina let such a lovely girl go.

The doorbell breaks Nayeon out of her thoughts and Dahyun giggles when Nayeon visibly shivers as she remembers that Sana is picking her up.

“Sana wouldn’t have asked you out if she didn’t like you, unnie.”

“I’m allowed to be nervous, ok? It’s not every day that a pretty girl comes to pick you up for prom.”

“I know.” Dahyun sighs and starts pushing Nayeon towards the door. Once they’re in the living room, Dahyun opens the door to find Sana looking ready for a runway, holding a bouquet of peach-colored flowers that Dahyun doesn’t know the name of.

Not Nayeon’s favorites, that much Dahyun knows.  

(Her favorites are daisies, the wild ones they find in the park.)

“You’ll be alright, unnie. Take care, ok?” Dahyun whispers and holds Nayeon’s hand to squeeze it for a second before letting go.

“Hey…” Sana says a bit breathlessly, staring at Nayeon with shiny eyes and a dopey grin. Nayeon smiles shyly and she starts laughing nervously when Sana gives her the flowers.

 

Dahyun thinks anyone would be lucky to be at the end of such a stare.

 

“Well, I better get going… Sana, you look beautiful. Please take care of her, huh?” Dahyun laughs awkwardly, but the girls don’t seem to notice.

“Of course.” Sana nods and Dahyun leaves without another word, sparing one last glance at Nayeon before closing the door. She looks ethereal, she always does.

Dahyun gets in her car and grips the steering wheel tightly. She takes deep breaths, turns the radio on and starts driving slowly, knowing her dad will kill her if she returns the car with as much as a scratch. The ride to Chaeyoung’s house is quiet; they are having their weekly get together with Tzuyu and Dahyun is excited about it; thankful for the distraction that comes in the form of tasty drinks and board games.

 

 

 

Sana is the definition of a gentlewoman; Nayeon’s mom loves her, her dad pats Sana’s shoulder approvingly and they take a million pictures. Sana opens the door for Nayeon and lets her choose the radio station. They make small talk, still a bit awkward with each other. It came as a surprise to Nayeon when Sana asked her out; she never thought the Japanese girl had any interest with her as she was always with some other girl named Momo, but Nayeon didn’t complain. She said yes, with a bright toothy smile and even a shy giggle, taking the rose Sana was giving her.

Her phone buzzes from inside her purse and Nayeon peaks inside to see if it’s important.

 

**_Dubu [22:26]:_ ** _I’m a call away, remember. Have fun, unnie._

 

Nayeon smiles. Puts her phone on silent and back on her purse. Takes Sana hand that’s on the gear.

 

 

 

Dahyun is in the middle of a very heated game of monopoly when her phone lights up on the table beside her.

“Tzuyu, please have mercy! Let me pay you next round!” Chaeyoung sobs. “I’m literally poor!” She says flipping her _miserable_ three bills in front of Tzuyu’s face.

“No can do, Chaengie, I need the money now.”

“You have like three thousand bills!”

“And I really need those two hundred you owe me so pay up.”

“Girls, I have to take this.” Dahyun excuses herself and as soon as she stands from the table her friends start whining.

“This is a _serious_ game, Dahyun! You can’t just leave!”

Dahyun completely ignores the girl, already walking to the backyard. Nayeon’s contact name on her screen is making her heart beat a thousand times per second, and she tries to tell herself that it’s probably just her drunk calling and nothing bad has happened.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey… are you busy?”_ Nayeon words aren’t slurred, and she doesn’t sound hurt either, but there’s definitely something off.

“No, what do you need?” Dahyun replies without missing a beat.

“ _Something came up… do you think you can come to pick me up?”_

“Is anything wrong-”

“ _Everything is fine, I promise. I’ll explain when you get here just- I’ll wait for you, ok?”_

“I’ll be there in ten.”

“ _Thank you.”_

Nayeon hangs up and Dahyun grips her phone, knuckles going white. She doesn’t know what she’ll do if she needs to fight Sana; the Japanese girl would clearly win but still, that wouldn’t stop Dahyun from trying. Not if it’s about Nayeon.

She rushes inside the house and grabs her jacket, telling the girls that something came up, she’ll be back, _eventually._ They don’t even need to ask who called, and Dahyun pretends she doesn’t see their knowing grins.

Nayeon texted her the address and Dahyun is thankful for the empty streets because she’s sure she was just a _tiny_ bit over the speed limit.

When Dahyun finally pulls up at the parking lot exactly nine minutes later, Nayeon is waiting for her sitting on the floor and drinking juice from a long plastic cup with a straw. Dahyun gets down of the car and approaches Nayeon worriedly.

But Nayeon is simply sitting there, a blank expression on her face as she sips on her drink.

“Unnie… what happened?” Dahyun shrugs off her jacket and drapes it over Nayeon’s shoulders. Nayeon clearly has no intentions of standing up any time soon, so Dahyun simply sits down next to her without asking anything else. Nayeon shrugs and leaves her cup next to her feet, and Dahyun can see her gulp nervously. Dahyun is about to ask again when Nayeon speaks up.

“First of all, Sana didn’t do anything, I know what you’re thinking… I called the whole thing off,” Nayeon’s voice is low and a bit hoarse, and Dahyun worries that she will catch a cold but she also knows Nayeon won’t get into the car until she’s done explaining. Dahyun doesn’t push her, instead, she looks at her assuringly, giving her time and space. “She’s like, really pretty, but we don’t have much in common. It was a nice night, I had fun at the start, but it just felt too weird. Besides, I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure Sana and Momo have some unspoken things going on in between them I don’t want to get involved,” Nayeon scoffs, sounding amused rather than hurt. “You should've seen the way Momo looked at her.”

Dahyun finds just the tiniest bit of irony on the situation. She kinda understands Momo’s struggle.

“Did you get to slow dance, at least?” Dahyun asks, checking the watch on her wrist. It’s still rather early, so Dahyun wonders if the slow dance happened already. She has no idea how proms work.

“Nope,” Nayeon says popping the “p” and pursing her lips. “Kinda hard to slow dance with a muscular jock glaring at you.”

Dahyun chuckles, and then an idea pops into her mind. She rushes to the car and grabs her phone from the console, quickly typing something away.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Dahyun smiles when she finds what she’s looking for, and she fumbles around the car compartment looking for the aux chord. Once the phone is plugged in, Dahyun pulls the windows down and makes sure the music can be heard. Nayeon raises an eyebrow when a _high school musical_ song starts playing, and she’s even more confused when Dahyun walks to her with a serious expression, one hand behind her back and the other one reaching for Nayeon.

“What?” Nayeon asks with a chuckle.

“Dance with me,” Dahyun says softly, patiently waiting for Nayeon to take her hand.

“Here?” Nayeon asks looking around the empty parking lot. There are a few lights coming from the hall, but the music is barely audible.

“Yeah, you deserve a slow dance on your prom night.”

Nayeon’s cheeks warm up, but she takes Dahyun’s hand and gets up with her help. Dahyun places her free hand on Nayeon’s waist as Nayeon places hers on Dahyun’s shoulder.

 

Perhaps the most surprising thing of the night is that Dahyun knows how to slow dance.

 She guides Nayeon as _Can I have this dance_ plays through the car speakers, and Dahyun has never looked so _grown up._ Nayeon was so used to seeing her as her little Dahyun, the girl who helped her so many years ago in the school playground when she fell from the monkey bars and scraped her knee; the girl who punched a boy when he made fun of Nayeon’s teeth; the only one who didn’t laugh when Nayeon got braces.

And now, she’s the girl whose hold is firm on Nayeon’s waist, feet practically gliding through the floor as she sings the lyrics under her breath. Brow furrowed in concentration as to not mess up, cracking a smile when Nayeon squeezes her hand assuringly and gives her a smile of her own.

There, in a barely lit parking lot where Nayeon is wearing her now dirty prom dress and Dahyun’s jacket that fits perfectly, where Dahyun is wearing the same ripped jeans she wears every day and the Dragon Ball Z shirt Nayeon gave her for her sixteenth birthday; _there,_ Nayeon feels a shift.

Dahyun makes her spin and decides against dipping her, knowing her arms will probably give in and ruin the moment. Dahyun seems more relaxed now, and by the time the song ends she has slightly flushed cheeks and a very particular glimmer in her eyes.

They don’t pull away immediately, they hold each other for just a few more seconds before they slowly let go of each other.

(The last thing Dahyun lets go of is Nayeon’s hand.)

“I hope that was alright…” She suddenly feels shy and very self-conscious, wondering why the hell she thought that would be a good idea.

“Alright? Dahyun, no offense but I think we outdid Troy and Gabriella’s roof scene,” Nayeon chuckles and stares at Dahyun lovingly. She leans in and softly kisses her cheek, making the soft pink shade on Dahyun’s cheeks turn bright red. “Thank you, really.”

“My pleasure,” (And she means it). “I’ll drive you home.” Dahyun opens the passenger door for her, and before she starts the car she grabs her phone and puts on Nayeon’s playlist. Doesn’t hold her hand over the gear.

Dahyun knows her so, so well, and that she pulls into the McDonald’s drive-through without asking Nayeon if she’s hungry. She knows that she is.

She orders, already knowing Nayeon always asks for a happy meal, and she orders some nuggets for herself (the big ones, she knows Nayeon will end up eating half of them). They eat there on the parking lot and enjoy the music in silence, laughing at each other and their stuffed cheeks.

When Dahyun pulls up at Nayeon’s house, she makes sure to walk Nayeon to the door; hugs her tightly as a goodbye and lets Nayeon kiss her temple gratefully. She waits for Nayeon to get inside and only then she walks back to her car.

Nayeon kept Dahyun’s jacket. Both of them realized, neither of them said a word.

 

 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are playing video games when Dahyun comes back, and both of them try and fail to contain their smirks.

“How’d it go, champ? Did you get your kiss?” Chaeyoung asks as she moves a bit on the couch to make space for Dahyun.

“Shut up.” Dahyun groans and plops in between the two girls, grabbing the remaining controller from the coffee table.

 

 

4.

 

Dahyun curses when she almost trips on the stairs, the big box on her arms preventing her from watching where she steps.

“Couldn’t we take the damn elevator?” She asks through gritted teeth, wondering which will snap first: her arms, her back, or Nayeon.

“No, Dahyun, for the fifth time, they’re out of service.” Nayeon grunts, dragging a box of her own through the hallway. She’s sweaty and sticky and _exhausted,_ and if they don’t finish moving the stupid boxes soon she will let herself fall down the stairs.

“I to-”

“If you’re planning on saying _I told you to hire a moving service,_ Kim Dahyun, I promise I will leave you out of the apartment.” Nayeon is out of patience, and it’s not like she wants to be mean to Dahyun, but they woke up at the crack of dawn to get their things in the car and their friends who were supposed to help them left as soon as they got the furniture inside. _My work here is done,_ said Chaeyoung. _I have to go feed my dog,_ said Tzuyu.

Dahyun keeps quiet, knowing better than to provoke Nayeon when she’s stressed.

 

An hour later, Dahyun kicks the last box inside the tiny apartment and lifts her arms up in victory. Nayeon is already lying face down on the couch, sobbing into a cushion.

“Honey, are you ok?” Dahyun chuckles and tries to sit on the edge of the couch, seeing as Nayeon isn’t moving an inch.

“I feel like a part of me died today… my knee cracks every time I bend my leg.” To prove her point, Nayeon moves her leg and Dahyun winces when she hears the sound Nayeon is talking about. Dahyun pets Nayeon’s hair, running her fingers through the locks to untangle the knots, giggling when Nayeon starts to sob again.

“Look, how about you go take a shower and I find us something to eat?” Dahyun offers, feeling Nayeon hum against the cushion. “Alright then darling, you go, and please don’t fall asleep on the couch.”

“Where will you go?” Nayeon asks and Dahyun can hear the pout in her voice.

“There’s a store like two blocks away, I’ll see what I can find. I’ll be back before you notice.” Dahyun kisses the back of Nayeon’s head and jogs to the door, ignoring how tired she feels and how her legs are close to giving up when she walks down the stairs. Thankfully the store was closer than she thought, and she feels self-conscious when she realizes she’s wearing an old shirt stained with sweat and her hair probably looks like a bird’s nest.

 

She comes back home with a big bag on her arms, and she finds Nayeon almost asleep on the kitchen table as she rests her head against her arms, hair wrapped in a towel. She jolts awake when the bag slips from Dahyun’s grasp and hits the table, and Dahyun smiles apologetically. Nayeon just smiles warmly at her stands up to hug Dahyun, leaning all her weight on the younger girl.

“Unnie, you just showered and I’m all gross,” Dahyun complains but she runs her hands over Nayeon’s back anyway.

“Then go shower… I’ll cook what you brought.” Nayeon whines cutely and Dahyun giggles because Nayeon’s lips are against her neck and it tickles.

They work well together, that’s just a fact. Maybe it’s the years of being around each other or something to do with destiny, but they understand each other with as much a simple hum and they both know they wouldn’t be able to function properly without the other.

After Dahyun showers, they sit together on the couch to eat the ramen that Dahyun brought. Nayeon scolds her when Dahyun splashes a bit of sauce when she slurps the noodles, but she does that every time she has ramen. (And every time, Nayeon scolds her, but yet Dahyun never changes.)

Nayeon dries Dahyun’s hair, complimenting her again for how pretty she looks blonde (it was a risk Dahyun wanted to take, and Nayeon dyed it for her), and Dahyun flutters her eyelashes at Nayeon, making her laugh loudly.

The day felt eternal, but they finally go to bed, both silently agreeing to fix everything the next day. Dahyun melts when her body touches the mattress, and she can already feel her eyelids closing, but she refuses to go to bed before Nayeon lies with her. Nayeon enters the room sliding her feet through the floor, scolding Dahyun for not closing the shower curtain correctly.

“There’s water on the bathroom floor and my socks got wet.” Nayeon throws her a glare as she searches for a dry pair in one of the boxes.

“Maybe if you wore your slippers like I tell you to it wouldn’t happen.” Dahyun teases Nayeon, and the older girl huffs as she finally lies down next to Dahyun, pulling the covers over the both of them and snuggling close to her.

“My back is killing me.”

“Hmm, that’s because you’re old.” Nayeon punches Dahyun’s shoulder weakly, pouting at the blonde. Nayeon is still trying to punch her, and Dahyun takes Nayeons’s hand in hers.

“Excuse me, I am only twenty-five years _young._ And let me remind you you’re only one year behind.”

“Still, you’re like, half fifty. That’s old.”

Nayeon fake sobs again and Dahyun wraps her arms around her, letting Nayeon nuzzle her face in her neck.

“You’re so mean to me…”

“You know I love you, silly.”

“Mhm, you could do better.” Nayeon jokes, but then Dahyun brings Nayeon’s hand to her lips and starts peppering feather-light kisses over her knuckles. There’s a bit of light sneaking in through the blinds, and it’s hitting Dahyun across the face. Nayeon wonders how Dahyun can look so beautiful even with the ugly street light shining on her.

“Im Nayeon, light of my eyes, my sunshine, my honey, you always make my days bright and my heart beat fast and you never let a day go by without getting at least one smile out of me. I love you.” Dahyun gives her a chaste kiss, and Nayeon misses her lips as soon as Dahyun pulls away.

“Kim Dahyun, _love of my life,_ you’re responsible for the light in my eyes, I don’t need sunshine because I have your smile, and your kisses are sweeter than honey. I love you to the moon and back.” This time it’s Nayeon who kisses Dahyun, and they both sigh happily against each others’ lips.

“You always beat me at being cheesy…” Dahyun pouts and Nayeon pecks her lips one more time before turning around so Dahyun can spoon her. With Dahyun’s arms around her waist and their fingers interlaced, Nayeon feels at home.

Dahyun kisses Nayeon’s shoulders and her eyes start to close, too comfortable surrounded by Nayeon’s warmth. She rubs her thumb over the back of Nayeon’s hand until she falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome :D you can find me on twitter at dxhyunism btw.


End file.
